A Forbidden Love
by Dark Lady Setsuna
Summary: a princess falls in love with a prince and he falls in love with her but he is already engaged to someone else what happens when they pursue a relationship that's bound to fail and his fiance finds out... this is my first fanfic plz read!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon a nice lady on the other side of the world does, in saying that I guess you can't sue me ^_^   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Prologue   
A light breeze blew through the rose garden carrying the scent of the roses to a balcony up high of a palace. There was a princess up on that balcony staring at the night sky and the stars. She inhaled the sweet scent of roses and then sighed. She was feeling immensely alone. Her long hair whipped her face as the winds began to pick up speed. There came a knock from her bedroom door. So she sighed again and went inside.   
"Setsuna?" came a voice from outside.  
"Enter." came the reply.  
"Oh, mother. Do you require my service?"  
"No. I just came to check on you. You left the table a little early and I was worried. Is something wrong?" the queen asked.  
"There is no reason to worry. I was just a bit tired and so decided to retire to my room early." Setsuna answered, trying to sound as sincere as possible.  
"Yes, well good-night then sweetheart." The queen knew there was something Setsuna wasn't telling her. She had no idea to what it might be but she knew in time she could get Setsuna to tell her. Whatever was bothering her had been for a while now. As she stepped out of the room she mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention to her daughter when had she started to seem distracted. Oh well there was nothing she could do about it. She let out a loud sigh and walked to her room, she walked in and closed the door behind her.   
Setsuna threw herself upon her bed and stared at her ceiling. Her ceiling had been painted with a picture of the solar system with the royal families of each planet. There was Mercury's royal family the king, queen, and their daughter Princess Ami. Venus's, Mar's, Jupiter's, Saturn's, Uranus's, and Neptune's royal families the kings and queens and with their daughters Minako, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle. And there was also the Moon. Queen Serenity with her daughter Princess Serenity Her family and herself were also there.   
Then she looked at Earth's royal family, their king, queen, and son. Endymoin. She suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. She blinked back tears. She had never felt so lonely before. Sure she did spend a lot of her time alone, but it was because she preferred it. Her mind went back to the last ball she had attended on the moon; it had been so long ago. She had only gone because Michelle and Amara had asked her to join them. That was when she had started to feel so lonely. If she could only remember when that strong feeling of loneliness had truly started….   
*~*~* FLASHBACK*~*~*  
Setsuna had spent a good part of the day trying to find something to wear to the ball that was going to be held at the Moon Palace that night. After hours of trying on the same dresses on dozens of times, she finally settled on a dark forest green gown. It was a strapless gown and had a very long slit up the right side. The dress hugged her like a second skin. She wore her hair down with small braids and had diamonds adorning her hair.   
"Why do I feel so excited about going to this ball?" she asked herself aloud. There had not been one time that she had actually enjoyed herself at one of these events. So why was she so excited about this one? It would be the same as all the rest of the balls. All the guests would arrive and then Princess Serenity would make an entrance with her fiancé. Queen Serenity would make some announcements and she would give an account of how the evening was going to be spent. It would usually be a feast and then there would be the dancing for the rest of the night. She avoided these events at all costs. She would only go when her parents went and when she had nothing else of interest to do. As she stepped out of her room, to tell her parents she was going now, she bumped into her mother.  
"Oh, I am sorry mother! Are you o.k.?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes, yes I am just fine. I was going to tell you that your father and I have decided to join you at the ball tonight. I also need to tell you something else. Queen Serenity, your father and I have arranged this ball for you" she paused to see what her daughters reaction would be. She was afraid that her daughter would dislike the idea of a ball being held for her. Before Setsuna could respond her mother continued, "We think it is about time that you start accepting suitors so that you will be married before you come to the throne. Don't say anything let me finish first. Your father and I want to give up the throne early. We are getting to old for all of this. It puts us under a lot of stress and we can not handle it all. It is too much! Please do not argue. If you do not find anyone you truly like then you can find a husband for yourself."  
Setsuna looked at her mother. She tried her best to hide her annoyance. They were only trying to help her, she knew that but she couldn't help being annoyed. She let out a sigh and nodded her head in agreement. Feeling her excitement quickly vanish she turned and went back into her room.  
Later that night during the feast Setsuna felt many people staring at her and she was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. She was seated to the right of Queen Serenity, which was usually Princess Serenity's seat. Now Princess Serenity sat across from her on Queen Serenity's left. The feast seemed to go on for hours and hours. Finally the feast ended and the part of the night she had dreaded most came. They went to the ballroom where at the north end was a red velvet chair. Queen Serenity took Setsuna's arm and led her to the chair and told her to sit. She sat down and Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymoin, her mother, and father gathered around the sides of the chair. A considerably long line formed to ask the Queen and King of Pluto for their permission to court Princess Setsuna.  
Setsuna had expected mostly Plutonians to want to court her and as she looked around she saw that a lot of people from all the planets had also come. She wondered why so many people wanted to court her. She was simply herself. She had been at the ball where Princess Serenity's suitors had come to ask for permission to court her and she knew that not as many people had asked for permission to court her.   
All the faces were a blur to her. After what seemed like a couple of minutes Queen Serenity announced that the dancing would now commence. Setsuna had to dance with all the suitors who had come. By the time she was done dancing with them she was exhausted. She tried to flee to the dining hall but was unsuccessful. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She let out sigh as to warn the person that she was not in the greatest of moods and then she turned around and let out an "Oh! Prince Endymoin I'm sorry I thought it might be one of my suitors."  
He let out a laugh. "Well I didn't realize that those suitors could be so annoying. I apologize on the behalf of my kind. And if it doesn't annoy you too much I was wondering if I could have this dance?"  
She felt her heart flutter. "Of course I'd be glad to."   
"Well Setsuna I must say you look absolutely stunning tonight." Setsuna's face turned a deep red and, Endymoin, upon seeing this laughed again.   
"I don't look that great" she said keeping her eyes on the ground as they danced.  
"I see you are a modest person. I like that in a person."  
Setsuna looked up at him and she noticed how handsome he was and felt her heart flutter. She immediately looked down. They spent a lot of time dancing and talking and they both came to find that they greatly enjoyed each other's company.  
"Well Setsuna you have graced me with your company but I am afraid I must go now." he took her hand and kissed it softly. Setsuna shivered. He smiled at her and left. She followed him with her eyes. Endymoin went over to Princess Serenity, whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and they left the ballroom. Setsuna looked around and spotted Rei, Ami, Minako, Lita, and Hotaru each dancing with someone and Amara and Michelle chatting pleasantly in a corner. Though there were hundreds of people around her Setsuna suddenly felt so alone. She walked to the gardens. There she collapsed to the ground and cried and cried. And from the shadows someone watched her…  
*~*~* END FLASHBACK*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A.N: ^_^ who is this person who's watching her ^_^ oooooo the suspense!!! I'm sure someone wants to know who this person is… but if I don't get any reviews or e-mail you'll never find out =) I'm evil *evil laugh* and I'm sorry of any of you think this chapter was too short but it was only the prologue it was originally supposed to be much shorter. 


	2. 1

Author's Note: Disclaimer: All the regular stuff goes here.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1  
Setsuna walked into the dining hall room the next day. Her heels clicked loudly on the marble floor. It was very quiet. She took her spot at the end of the table and noticed that neither her father nor mother was seated at the table with her. Her parents had never missed breakfast unless something was terribly wrong. She started to grow nervous. She was a little scared; she hoped it was just that they were late to come down. A maid came over to her and handed her a letter.  
"His majesty has left this for you." she bowed and left. Setsuna took the letter and read it. By the looks of it her father had been in a hurry.  
"Dearest Setsuna,  
Queen Serenity has called us to the palace. Eat quickly and get here as soon as possible.  
King Mythos"   
Setsuna left the table at once running. She dressed quickly in a simple blood red, long-sleeved dress and left. When she was in the palace she found a hysterical Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity saw Setsuna and immediately grabbed and laid her head on her shoulder and started to cry even harder. Setsuna hugged Queen Serenity and asked what was wrong. She stopped long enough to answer.  
"It is Serenity. She's not well." was Queen Serenity's reply. She started to cry again.  
"Where is she?"   
"In her room."   
Setsuna went into Princess Serenity's bedroom. Her parents were standing behind Prince Endymoin. Endymoin was kneeled at the side of Serenity's bed holding her hand and crying. He didn't acknowledge her presence. It broke Setsuna's heart to see him like this. They had come to be very good friends although she wished they could be something more… 'Stop it!' she told herself, 'you must not think such thoughts! You know very well that Endymoin belongs to Serenity. And any way he would never go for someone like you. You are only a close friend, you will never be more then that.'   
"Endymoin?" She asked taking a step towards him.  
"Setsuna?" It was both a question and a plea. His eyes were watery and there were dark circles around his eyes.   
"Oh Endymoin! You look terrible! I know you are upset about Serenity but honestly one would not think that you would not take care of yourself!" Setsuna walked over to Endymoin and pulled him up. "Now tell me what exactly is wrong with Serenity?"  
Try as he might he could not get the words out. He was too choked up. She looked at her mother.  
"Serenity has an illness that has baffled everyone, even Ami. Apparently its been going around and 10 people have died because of it. The symptoms are all the same. The person starts feeling very weak and then they start sleeping more then usual. Then they fall into a coma before they die. So far not one person who has had this illness has lived."  
The next moment the doors burst open and in came Ami, Rei, Minako, Lita, Amara, and Michelle. Rei, Minako, and Lita seemed extremely worried while Amara, Ami, and Michelle had on very calm expressions. They all, except Ami, rushed to Serenity's side. Ami took Endymoin with her to the kitchen so that he could get something to eat. The rest of the girls started to cry. Setsuna tried to comfort each one with the help of Ami after coming back from seeing Endymoin to a guestroom to get some sleep.   
Setsuna slipped out of the room unnoticed and went looking for the room Endymoin was. She bumped into Endymoin. "Endymoin! You should be in bed getting some rest. Why are you running around?"  
"I-I well I need to see Serenity! I don't care what you say! I have to be by her side day and night!" Setsuna grabbed his hand firmly and held him back.   
"No. You need your rest. Come I'll take you back to your room. I'll stand guard outside of your room if that's what it will take to keep you in there. Now about-face and march!" Endymoin chuckled at the comment.  
"Yes ma'am Miss. Slave-driver!" Endymoin received a smack in the head for his comment. Setsuna felt very content until she headed back to Serenity's room. She felt like she had just betrayed Serenity and ran to Serenity's side and began to weep.  
"Oh Serenity! I'm sorry so sorry!" It was then that Rei noticed that something was terribly amiss.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
Setsuna awoke the next morning to find herself in a strange place. After a moment she realized she was in a guest room at the Moon Palace. She dressed in a simple floor-length spaghetti strap black dress. As she walked to the dining hall she remembered that she would be staying at the palace along with the other princesses. She walked into the hall with a very happy expression, which was soon lost after seeing such glum faces at the table.  
"Good morning everybody" she said in a futile attempt to get everybody out of their sad moods. A bunch of grunts was their response. She noticed that Hotaru had arrived.   
"Well hello Hotaru. I have missed you. How are things on Saturn?" asked Setsuna.  
"Fine. Just fine." she answered.  
Endymoin came in 10 minutes later with the same expression Setsuna had had on earlier. Setsuna raised her head looking around the table hoping that Endymoin's happy mood might cheer the rest of them up. Rei noticed when Setsuna and Endymoin looked at each other and each gave a little wave. She hastily got up and left the table.   
"I will go see if she is o.k." Setsuna offered after nobody else had volunteered. She had to break into a run to catch up to Rei. "Rei! What is wrong? Why did you leave the table? Rei slow down!"  
"What is it with you and Endymoin? And do not try to lie to me I have seen the way you look at him."  
"Rei, we are just close friends. And as for the way I look at him I do not know what you are talking about. I look at him as I would any other person. I do not have any idea as to why you would think there was something going on. Now Rei please come back to the dining hall and finish your breakfast."   
"Fine. But if I ever find out that there is something going on between the both of you, you will be sorry." With that Rei turned and headed back towards the dining hall.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
Setsuna took a walk through the gardens stopping at the fountain to watch the water and just think. 'Oh what am I getting myself into. I like Endymoin I really do. Rei is becoming suspicious.' she sighed and looked into the water.   
"Endymoin! What are you doing here? You should be inside and resting. You should be taking care of yourself." he chuckled.  
"So what are you now? My mother? I wonder who you will be tomorrow. One day a slave-driver the next my mother." He received a hard whack to the head. He put up his hands in defense and said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean anything by it." He was smiling mischievously. "Why don't we take a walk around the grounds?"  
"Um I guess if it does not take to long then it would be alright." she said looking around nervously, and became relieved when she saw Rei was nowhere to be seen. They were having a wonderful time walking and talking about their lives. They talked about their childhood and what it was like growing up.   
"It is a nice day for a swim don't you agree?" Endymoin asked as they approached the pool.   
"Yes, it is." Setsuna answered. When they reached the pool Endymoin asked, "So do you want to go for a swim?"  
"Oh no. I'm not the best swim-" she stopped when she felt someone push her into the pool. Then she got an idea. She swam to the side of the pool where he would not be able to see her unless he bent down.   
"Setsuna?" Endymoin asked. He peered into the water and soon found himself in a pool, soaking wet next to a laughing Setsuna. Setsuna climbed out and started to rub her arms.  
"Ha you got what you deserve! Pushing a lady into the pool like that. You should be ashamed. How Serenity could ever love a scoundrel like you baffles me!" She turned and found herself looking into Endymoin's dark blue eyes. Then without warning he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. If he had not been holding her Setsuna would have fell so useless were her legs. Her mind was telling her this was wrong and she should stop this at once. Her heart told her the opposite. She followed her heart and she kissed him back. Then she stopped and pushed him away.  
"Serenity." Setsuna whispered to Endymoin.  
"Shhh. Don't say anything." he said putting a finger on her lips.  
"But-" he kissed her again. She began to cry. He kissed her tears away.  
"Do not cry Setsuna. Do not be sad." and then kissed her yet again. He held her tight and all she wanted to do was push him away and she wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him if Serenity ever found out she'd be heartbroken she wanted to tell him what if somebody saw them. She finally found the strength to push him away.  
"Stop!" she yelled, "We can not do this. It is wrong! Think of Serenity!" Setsuna was now very angry because Endymoin could and would lie to Serenity. But he did not seem to hear a word she said. What was wrong with him, why did he not seem to care about Serenity? He looked at her with eyes so sad they could break a hangman's heart. Endymoin attempted to kiss Setsuna again and she slapped him.  
"Stop! Don't! What is wrong with you?" she shouted in rage. Then Setsuna started to cry. She turned and she ran away from him.  
Someone was hidden in the shadows and had witnessed this. This person watched Setsuna run away. Run through the garden away from Prince Endymoin. This person watched it all with a heavy heart. Then this person turned and glared hatefully at Endymoin. This person hated Endymoin, hated Endymoin for hurting Setsuna. And then this person turned and disappeared.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
A.N: =) will I ever tell you who this mystery person is and how could he just disappear the only way to find out is if you continue reading my story or if I take pity on you and let you know ahead of time 


	3. 2

A.N. Disclaimer: Regular disclaimer goes here. Yea I decided to stop writing this seeing as how nobody seemed interested and then a little while ago I got an email that said I had gotten a review. Well I expected it to be for one of my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics. But then when I read that email I swear my eyes were like bulging. I was shocked. I had gotten a review for this story. And so I decided to write more. So this chapter is for sashimi who inspired me to continue with this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
"Setsuna may I have a word with you in my office." Said Queen Serenity the next morning as they passed each other in the hall. Queen Serenity had become much more calm since all the girls had come to the palace.  
"Yes, of course." Setsuna answered. She became very nervous. 'Does Queen Serenity know what happened yesterday?' she thought. 'There was no one around. I'm sure of it. And if some one had been around why would they stay hidden.' She followed Queen Serenity to her office.  
Queen Serenity's office was a bit small and painted white. The walls were covered in pictures of Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity, and Queen Serenity's husband who had died only shortly after Princess Serenity was born. All the other girls were in Queen Serenity's office. Setsuna became even more nervous. 'Had all of them seen her and Endymoin.' She took a chair and sat down, all the while trying to calm down.  
"It has been brought to my attention, by your parents, that the senshi of your planets are ready to rise." She paused for a moment and then continued, " Am I right in assuming you have no idea as to who I might be speaking of?" the girls all nodded their heads in unison. "Well, first of all the senshi are separated in to two groups, the inner senshi and the outer senshi. The inner senshi are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon. The outer senshi are Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto."  
Queen Serenity walked over to Ami and placed her hand on her forehead and said, "Mercury." After she removed her hand Mercury's sign was glowing on Ami's forehead. Then a pen like stick appeared in front of Ami. It was a light pink stick and upon it was a gold star and it had a blue circle and had Mercury's symbol in the middle of the blue circle.   
"That, Ami, is called a transformation pen." Ami looked a bit scared and confused. Queen Serenity went to Rei, Minako, and Lita and did the same. The same thing happened to each of them with only the colors in the middle of the transformation pens and the symbols being different. When Hotaru's symbol appeared on her head a different transformation pen appeared and a glaive appeared. It was a gray stick with a white G like symbol on top. When she came to Amara a different transformation pen also appeared along with a gold sword that had jewels encrusted to its handle. Michelle's transformation pen was also different and a mirror also appeared. The mirror was an aqua color and it had Neptune's symbol on the back.   
"Setsuna. Sailor Pluto, yes, but also the Guardian of Time." After touching Setsuna's head a different transformation pen appeared along with a staff. It was a blue stick that was a dark blue color with a garnet orb on top. There was a heart shaped structure around the orb.  
"My daughter, Serenity, is the last senshi, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is the leader of all the senshi. Unfortunately," Queen Serenity said pausing and sighing heavily, "Sailor Moon will not be able to join you. Tomorrow there will be a ceremony in which you will all be presented as the senshi of your planets. That is all." The senshi got up and they started towards the door. Once outside Rei pulled her away and lead her to an empty room.  
" When you came into the room you looked very nervous. I just want to know why." Rei said, staring at her suspiciously.   
"Ah. What are you talking about Rei? I wasn't nervous. Why would I be? I didn't do anything! What did you see?!" Setsuna said very hurriedly.   
"If you didn't do anything then why are you acting so nervous and talking so fast?" Rei asked crossing her arms across her chest. "Look if anything is happening between you and Endymoin end it now. If it goes any further I'll be obligated to go to Queen Serenity. And I know you don't want that." she added.  
"Yes, Yes. Of course." Setsuna said quietly looking to the ground. She walked away and went to her room. And there on her bed was Endymoin. "Oh Gods! What are you doing here Endymoin?"  
"What aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Get out!" she shouted angrily. "Get out! Get out!"  
"But surely you do not really want that." Endymoin said a dreamy smile upon his handsome face. He took Setsuna's hand and pulled her onto the bed. Her mind was screaming for her to jump and leave and tell Queen Serenity about what was happening. But she no longer felt as if she were in her body. Instead it seemed as though she were outside it watching from the sides. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was back in her own body.  
"No!" she shrieked, "No! leave me alone!" and she slapped him and went running from him. And she went to Serenity and stayed by her side the rest of the day.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A.N.- ^_^ I know short but the next chapter should be extra long. Mostly a whole load of crap though. ^_^ 


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Gomen!! I'm sooooo sorry about not posting the next chapter up but I have writer's block I have no idea what to do with this! Suggestions? Ideas? Anything? I know what I want to do later on but I have no idea for this part!! Please someone help?! 


End file.
